


Soft

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Black Panther (2018) Post-Credits Scene, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Chubby bucky barnes, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Married Life, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: The last time he'd seen Bucky he'd looked unhealthy, with pallid skin and greasy, lanky hair. Now, Bucky shone; his hair was thick and silky, his skin a deep bronze from spending so much time outside. He was softer, too; the hard muscle that used to cover him was now replaced by soft fat, his body still strong, but in a more mundane way. His thighs were thicker, his ass plumper, and when he'd pulled Steve into the river Steve had noticed the pudge on his stomach.Seeing Bucky so happy, well-fed and shining, was a bit of a kick in the face. For all the years they'd known each other, he'd never seen Bucky so... care-free. Now that Bucky was putting on weight, his middle soft and his body malleable, it sent a bolt of arousal through Steve every time he noticed the curves of Bucky's body.Or: Bucky put on a bit of weight in Wakanda, and Steve is Not Coping.--Day 2: Eating Out
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 6
Kudos: 361





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 2: eating out
> 
> Me yesterday: yeah I won't write anything more than 2000 words  
> Me today: fuck it 2.5k words of rimming

Steve stepped off the jet, Natasha wiggling her fingers at him in farewell and Sam giving him a grin, into the middle of a Wakandan field. There was a river next to him, with a collection of huts about a hundred feet away, and another hut right in front of him. In front of it were three goats, shambling around happily as they chewed on the dry grass. Next to the goats stood Bucky in a red robe, his hand on his hip and a giant grin on his face.

Behind Steve, the quinjet took off with a gust of wind, leaving him in the field alone. He started walking forward, but he'd barely taken a step before Bucky had launched himself forward and into Steve's arms. 

Holding Bucky was like coming home. His hair was braided with flowers, his skin glowed, and he laughed when Steve lifted him off his feet and spun him around. Bucky leaned back slightly, looking at Steve with a helpless smile on his face.

"You came," Bucky breathed, reaching up to cup Steve's face.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Steve murmured, leaning in to kiss him. Bucky hummed happily, twining his arm around Steve's shoulders. 

"Well, saving the world should take priority over me."

"You know it doesn't." Steve nipped Bucky's ear, making him laugh. "But I'm here to stay now. Show me around?"

Bucky had been out of cryo for a few months now. Steve had been able to be there when he was taken out, but the Accords were still in the public eye and Ross was sending war dogs out to search for them, so they couldn't stay in Wakanda for more than a week. The last time he'd seen Bucky he'd looked unhealthy, with pallid skin and greasy, lanky hair. Now, Bucky shone; his hair was thick and silky, his skin a deep bronze from spending so much time outside. He was softer, too; the hard muscle that used to cover him was now replaced by soft fat, his body still strong, but in a more mundane way. His thighs were thicker, his ass plumper, and when he'd pulled Steve into the river Steve had noticed the pudge on his stomach. 

Seeing Bucky so happy, well-fed and shining, was a bit of a kick in the face. For all the years they'd known each other, he'd never seen Bucky so... care-free. Back in Brooklyn they barely had enough money for food, and they were both unhealthily skinny. After that, Hydra only ever fed Bucky the bare minimum to keep him healthy, and he wasn't able to eat well when he was on the run. But now that Bucky was putting on weight, his middle soft and his body malleable, it sent a bolt of arousal through Steve every time he noticed the curves of Bucky's body. 

This resulted in a severe case of blue balls. He and Bucky hadn't been intimate since the war, and Steve wasn't entirely sure if Bucky even wanted to have sex with him. They were happy, in this honeymoon period of their lives, a gold ring on Bucky's finger and a matching one around Steve's neck, and Steve didn't want to rock the boat. That being said, he was a super-soldier, with a libido reminiscent of a teenager on Viagra, which had led to daily shameful jerk-off sessions whenever Bucky wasn't around. Somehow, Bucky hadn't noticed.

About two weeks into Steve's stay, Bucky took his hand and led him down a trail into the jungle that lined the outskirts of the village. It was late afternoon, and they'd had an early dinner with the village elder just before, who'd fed them something that Steve didn't know the name of, but he was pretty sure contained goat, and was fucking delicious. 

"Where are we going?" Steve whispered, feeling not unlike he used to when he and Bucky snuck out of school. Bucky looked over his shoulder with a devastating grin, and Steve had the urge to kiss it off his face.

"It's a surprise," he said back, his eyes dancing. Steve groaned and started lagging behind, so Bucky tugged on his hand impatiently. "Steve, come on!"

Steve went back to his original pace, laughing at Bucky's pout. "Aw, honey, I'm sorry." Bucky huffed, so Steve leaned forward and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek.

"Steve!" Bucky laughed, batting him away with their still-joined hands. "Stop distracting me!"

Laughing, Steve acquiesced, and let Bucky lead him deeper into the forest. Eventually, they got to a small clearing with a waterfall running into a pool. It couldn't have been more than ten feet at its deepest, with crystal clear water and small fish flickering under the surface. The forest canopy was thinner here, so Steve could see the last remaining flickers of sunlight light up the clearing.

"I found this place on one of my walks," Bucky said, letting go of Steve's hand and reaching up to untie the knot that kept his robe up, facing away from Steve. "As far as I know, nobody else comes here." 

He let the robe fall, and Steve's mouth went dry. If he though Bucky looked good with his clothes on, it was nothing compared to how he looked naked. Bucky looked over his shoulder coyly, taking the clip out of his hair and sending it tumbling down his shoulders. 

"Join me for a swim?" Bucky asked innocently. Without waiting for a response he sashayed over to the edge of the pool, his ass swaying deliciously. Steve couldn't move and instead watched as Bucky waded further into the water, his pants getting considerably tighter with every step Bucky took. It was only when the water lapped over Bucky's ass that Steve snapped out of it, fumbling to pull his shirt over his head. Unlike Bucky, Steve preferred to wear Western clothes, but he was regretting that now as he hopped on one foot attempting to pull his pants off. He heard Bucky laugh quietly at him but he ignored it, and when he'd finished beating his clothes into submission he almost ran into the water, scooping Bucky up on his way. Bucky shrieked and wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, laughing when Steve lost his balance and fell backwards into the water. It was still shallow enough for Steve to sit on the bottom with his head and shoulders out of the water, so he made himself comfortable with his back to the shore. Bucky seemed happy straddling his lap, and Steve definitely didn't mind.

"Hey," he whispered, sliding his arms around Bucky's waist. Bucky smiled softly, running his fingers through Steve's beard.

"Hey," Bucky mimicked, chuckling when Steve nipped at his fingers playfully. "I'm guessing you like it here?"

"It's beautiful," Steve said honestly, his thumb rubbing circles on Bucky's skin. "Thank you for showing me."

Bucky hummed, running his hand down Steve's neck to rest on his chest, one of his fingers sliding into the ring that hung around Steve's neck. "Kiss me?"

Steve obligingly leaned forward, capturing Bucky's lips in a soft kiss. Bucky smiled into the kiss, winding his arm around Steve's neck and tightening his thighs, making Steve remember that yes, he was still very much hard, and his cock was now pressed right up against Bucky's ass.

"Someone's getting excited," Bucky murmured, and Steve felt himself flush.

"Sorry, Buck."

"Oh, I don't mind." Bucky's ass brushed against his cock again, and Steve moaned helplessly. "I was wondering if you'd do something about it."

Steve leaned back a bit, studying Bucky's face. "You'd want me to?"

"Stevie, I've been waiting for you to make a move the whole time you've been here," Bucky said patiently. "I thought maybe you weren't ready."

"I was waiting for _you_ to be ready," Steve blurted out. His face felt hot, but Bucky was grinning at him.

"Since we're both totally on board with this, then... You wanna do something about that thing poking my ass?"

Steve groaned and reeled Bucky back in, the kiss much dirtier this time. Bucky moaned happily, grinding his ass back on Steve's cock as he enthusiastically let Steve shove his tongue in his mouth. Steve couldn't help but let his hands drift down to grab at the softness on Bucky's waist, rubbing and pinching and delighting in the way the fat bunched up in his hands. 

"I love seeing you like this," Steve groaned between kisses. "So soft, so easy, aren't you honey?"

"Yes," Bucky gasped, tipping his head back. Steve took the opportunity to attack Bucky's neck, his hands making their way down to grab two large handfuls of Bucky's ass. They both groaned in unison, and Steve finished sucking the hickey on Bucky's neck just to grip his thighs and pick him up, lifting them both out of the water. Bucky held onto his shoulders and let Steve turn them around and make his way back to the shore, rubbing his face in Steve's beard.

"I love your beard," Bucky moaned out. Steve laid him gently on the bank a few feet from the water and ground his dick into Buckys. "Fuck, Steve."

"You like that?" Steve murmured, and leaned down to suck one of Bucky's nipples into his mouth. Bucky squeaked, making a vicious kind of glee rise up in Steve. Without warning Steve grabbed Bucky's hips and flipped him over onto his stomach, kicking his legs apart and making himself comfortable between them.

" _Jesus_ , Steve," Bucky gasped, getting his knees underneath him and lifting his ass, almost presenting himself to Steve. "Give a fella some warning next time?"

Steve ignored him, instead getting another handful of that glorious ass and squeezing, delighting in the groan Bucky let out. He spread Bucky's ass, moaning when he saw Bucky's little hole, pink and glistening in the late afternoon sun. He pressed the pad of his thumb against it, groaning when it swallowed his thumb up easily.

"You been playing with yourself, honey?" Steve murmured, sliding his thumb in a little further. They didn't have any slick, which Steve regretted - if he had it his way, he'd already be fucking Bucky into the dirt.

"Someone had to," Bucky snarked back, pushing his ass back towards Steve. Steve snorted and withdrew his thumb, grinning at the soft whine Bucky made. 

He spread Bucky's ass again, gripping the soft flesh tightly, and leaned in to press a dirty, open-mouthed kiss against that pretty hole. Bucky almost shouted, and Steve withdrew with a grin. Bucky had always loved getting his ass eaten before the war, and it was nice to know that it hadn't changed. 

He dove back in, licking and sucking at Bucky's hole with an almost desperate urge. Bucky tasted clean, with the slight tang of salt and musk, and his balls hung heavy and tight against Steve's chin. Bucky was moaning and writhing below him, his cock red and leaking and jutting right out, and Steve drew it back between Bucky's legs to suck the head into his mouth, his thumb massaging Bucky's spit-slick hole. 

"You getting wet, baby?" Steve cooed, licking the head of Bucky's cock and drawing a sob out of the other man. 

"Yes, Steve, I'm so wet for you," Bucky sobbed out. Steve lifted his head to catch a glimpse of Bucky's face, and the bolt of arousal that shot through him had his cock leaking. Bucky had his cheek pressed against the grass, tear tracks on his face and his lips bright red and bitten.

"Fuck, Bucky, you love this, don't you?" Steve cursed, leaning in to nip at the curve of Bucky's thick ass. "Want me to lick this hole open? Get this fat ass all bruised up?"

Bucky keened at that, shoving his ass back into Steve's face. Without thinking, Steve brought his hand down on one of those pretty cheeks, his mouth watering when a perfect red imprint of his hand was left behind. Bucky squealed, his cock bouncing, so Steve did it again. Without giving Bucky time to recover he shoved his tongue inside him, delighting in the way Bucky's hole tightened and quivered around him.

Steve ate Bucky out like a starving man, his hands holding Bucky's cheeks apart as he dove in, again and again, barely coming up for air. His beard was leaving red marks all up and down Bucky's ass and thighs, and Steve knew they'd hurt like a bitch later but for now, the sight of Bucky marked up by his beard was enough to send him into a frenzy. Bucky was wailing and thrashing around and making so much noise that Steve wouldn't be surprised if they'd scared all the animals in a one-mile radius away. He noticed Bucky reaching for his cock, but batted his hand away.

"You come on my tongue or you don't come at all," Steve snarled, lifting his head just long enough to speak before his tongue was back inside Bucky. 

"No, Steve, please," Bucky sobbed, his breath shaky. His thighs were quivering under Steve's hands, the skin of his ass was fire-hot, and his cock was steadily dripping a puddle onto the grass. "Steve, I can't, I can't do it."

In response, Steve took his mouth off Bucky's hole and instead sucked one of those heavy balls into his mouth, sliding his finger into Bucky's ass and crooking it just right. Bucky screamed, and when Steve slid his tongue back in alongside his finger, his hand coming down once more to slap the meat of Bucky's ass, he came. Steve moaned happily when he felt Bucky's hole spasm around him, and he reached around to jack Bucky's cock off, helping him ride through his orgasm. 

Bucky collapsed on his side, looking up to the sky, and Steve stumbled over to his head and started stripping his cock frantically. Bucky watching with a dazed expression, but he looked up at Steve with big eyes and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue. Steve swore and felt his orgasm wash over him, watching his come stripe across Bucky's face, landing on his cheeks, his tongue, his eyelids. It felt like it went on forever, and when he finally flopped down beside Bucky, still catching his breath, Bucky was wiping Steve's come off his face and lapping it up off his hand.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Bucky Barnes," Steve groaned, swiping a finger through the mess on Bucky's face and offering it to him. Bucky gladly sucked Steve's finger into his mouth, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"But what a way to go," Bucky agreed. Steve let out an incredulous laugh and leaned down to kiss his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
